


Piquant

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She wrinkled her nose a bit...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piquant

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Taste" prompt.

She wrinkled her nose a bit. “You’ve been down to the pub with John and Greg.”

He sighed. “Obvious, I suppose..”

“Well, you do taste of scotch and Silk Cuts.”

“We were debriefing. And I thought you wanted me to be more social.”

“Oh, yes. Of course. And I do understand the debriefing. I’ve been known to  _ debrief _ , too, on occasion.”

“Then I’m forgiven?”

“You are.”

“Shall I go--”

“No. Kiss me again.”

“I thought you didn’t like it.”

“I didn’t say that. It’s not entirely unpleasant, and  _ you’re _ delicious.”

“Indeed?”

“Oh, quite,” she affirmed, smirking, and drew him close. 


End file.
